


i need u

by talesofthelotus



Series: XINGTOBER 2020 [8]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Zhang Yixing's Birthday 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesofthelotus/pseuds/talesofthelotus
Summary: this is a story about love.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Series: XINGTOBER 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959373
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	i need u

“How would you like to visit my hometown?” he asks one day, out of the blue.

Jongin laughs, startled. “Why?” His glasses are a little askew on his face.

Yixing had startled himself a little—he hadn’t known where the thought came from, or why it’d slipped so easily from his mouth. He was not an impulsive person, but something about the mid-afternoon sun, filtering through the fluttery curtains, falling over Jongin’s face as he worked, drinking his lemon water with too-much-honey (for Yixing’s taste, at least, Jongin seemed to like it).

Something about the way their feet tangled together underneath that old table Yixing bought from a garage sale, when their relationship was young and sweet like chinese pear. It’s no less sweet now, but the kind of sweetness like fruit a touch away from spoiling, rich and full.

Something, something, something. He stares at Jongin’s face, and can’t summon up proper thoughts.

So he shrugs. “Why not?”

But the more he thinks—yes, why not? It’s nice in Changsha now, not too hot. He can tell his mother it’s to celebrate his birthday, the week of which he’d been too busy to fly home. And they’ll celebrate, sharing glasses of bubbling champagne on Yixing’s childhood bed.

He’ll take Jongin to Yuelu shan, add to their photo albums. He’ll blow the dust off that camera of his, make good use of it. He can picture it vividly—Jongin standing before _Ai wan ting_. Red, orange, yellow leaves.

Jongin huffs out a laugh. But he stretches over the table to take Yixing’s face in his hands, kiss him gently. The sun falls into Yixing’s eyes at this angle, so he lets them slide shut.

“Well then,” Jongin murmurs, “why not?”


End file.
